A Drop In The Ocean
by CookieMonsterxx3
Summary: Despite losing her mother at a young age, Princess Sakura had a simple life. Well, as simple as a Princess's life could get. She had a loving father, and a loving kingdom. The only thing she was missing was the sea. How she longed to be a part of that life. Little did she know, she'd be getting her wish. Just not exactly how she expected it to come. [ItaSaku]
1. Prologue

**I do not own Naruto**

 _Prologue_

A thick fog fell upon the deep blue water, casting a chill to the already darkened parts of the sea. The sun had taken rest behind the horizon, while the light of the full moon barely pressed its way through the low hanging clouds. The softened light brushed against the noble ship that quietly pushed through the waters, the soft creaking blending with the shuffle of some of the crew members' feet who danced around and sang. The eerie noise of the ocean was forcefully pushed away by a blanket of music. Sitting in the middle of the dancing crowd, was a young girl.

Her hands clapped just a tad off beat, but no one dared to ruin her smile. Her emerald green eyes crinkled with laughter. Her pale skin added to her innocence, as well as her thick pink hair that was pulled up into a loose and curled up-do with a soft blue ribbon to hold it up. The dress she wore was more casual, but she still managed to hold a balanced elegance. The soft blue fabric was tight along her arms and yet-to-form chest and waist, as it flared out at her hips. Her shoeless feet were crossed as she swung them from her spot on the barrel. Happily bobbing to the sound of the music, she let out a soft laugh.

Dancing and singing around the girl, the crew clapped their hands together before finishing in a cheeky bow. The music abruptly stopping as the small girl's childish laugh rang pleasantly through the ship and cut through the fog. Though the girl seemed quite relaxed with the happy go-lucky crew, she had yet noticed the worried gazes from the rest of the crew.

Even in a place which seemed to be calmer than land, there was always a flaw in the seas. Pirates. The single word that changed a child's mind when they refused to go to bed or misbehaved. A word that seemed to make even the strongest shift in an uncomfortable lean. But this particular word, struck more of a curiosity to the pinkette. A sense of adventure she had always yearned for. The need to know more.

The young girl did not know what had possessed her to rise from a peaceful slumber in her ship chambers when the moon was at its peak. Her soft eyes fluttering open to catch a small flicker of what seemed to remind her of a firefly. Watching it dance and flicker around her quarters, the young girl slowly rose from her bed. Just in time to see it slip under her door. Sluggishly stumbling off the bed, the child quickly followed it out of the room. Her eyes bubbling with curiosity, while her feet moved automatically and willingly after the dancing speck of light.

Pausing at the door to lead above deck, the princess let out a soft breath when she watched the flare slip through the lock. Slowly opening the door, green eyes widened before shutting completely at the blinding light that greeted her, her mouth hung. Speechless. Pirates.

 **Sorry for any delay on everything guys**

 **Life happened**

 **R &R**

 **cookiemonsterxx3**


	2. Chapter One

**I do not own Naruto**

 _Chapter One_

It was the same memory over and over again that woke her up, the same memory that got her forbidden from sailing the seas. She missed it. She missed smelling the fresh morning air and the water, she missed the mist sprinkling across her porcelain skin as it splashed up from the ship. She may have been an infant then, but the memory was so vivid in her mind, that she yearned for the sea. She wanted, no needed, to go back.

Shaking the thought away, the now almost fully grown women pushed up on her bed. Tucking her one leg underneath her, as the other hung off the edge. Moving her delicate hands to her now long pink hair she pushed it out of her face as she slowly began to stand. Her small feet gently moved to the floor. Seeming to not be bothered by the brisk, white tiles. The women carefully made her way to her bedroom balcony. Bringing her dainty hands to the sheer curtains, she pushed them back. Opening the French doors, her breath hitched and the wind greeted her full force. Her long pink hair and white nighty dancing in the wind as she took a step through the door.

Placing her hands on the railing, she leaned slightly forward. A soft smile dancing on her lips as she looked out into the sea from her room in the castle. The hustle and bustle of the village bellow barely making its way to her ears, all she focused on was the crashing of waves hitting the rocks.

"Princess," a feminine voice called, snapping the rosette out of her daze, "Get back in here, you'll catch a cold!"

Letting out a delicate laugh, the woman pushed off the railing. Giving the older female a gentle smile, she folded her hands neatly behind her back, "It's just such a beautiful morning, Emi-chan."

The women let out an exasperated sigh, moving her hands to her brown hair, "My dear Sakura-sama, you say that every morning."

Sakura simply smiled at the women, shaking her head. Stepping back into her room, she shut the doors but kept the curtains open. She highly doubted anyone would be spying on them, they were so high up. Moving to her washroom, she freshened up before heading back into her room.

Siting in front white vanity, as if it were routine. Bringing her gaze over at her lady in waiting. Emi was a kind soul, only 2 years her senior. She was tall, slender and had a pretty face. Her dark, medium length hair curled around her face and ended just after her shoulder blades. The women held a tanner complexion compared to Sakura, and deep black eyes she looked her age, 22 to be exact. As per usual, the women was dressed in a simple green dress. The top of the dress held a sweetheart neckline, a darker green trim accenting it. The sleeves puffed slightly at the shoulders before tightening around her biceps and forearms, ending at her wrist. The bodice of the dress was tight, clinging to her smaller-than-average sized chest and her flat stomach. Like the neckline, the bodice of the dress held a darker trim around her waist before flaring out to complete the floor length dress, hiding the women's feet as she walked.

"What should we do today…" Emi smiled, moving behind the princess to brush her fingers through her hair. Looking up at the girl in the mirror, she smiled a bit more, "Your pretty face makes my job so easy."

Sakura rolled her eyes, another laugh escaping her. The princess had always been modest about her appearance, no matter what anyone said – she never let it go to her head. But, the princess was stunning. Her beauty was known throughout the four countries – Fire, Earth, Wind, and Sand. She held porcelain skin, looking soft and delicate to the touch. Her face was soft and gentle, she had a thin face with soft pink lips, small noise, and her bright wide emerald eyes which were the first thing people usual noticed – besides her hair at least. Her hair was long – ending at the small of back with a middle parted bangs framing her heart shaped fame, and though it was straight it held life; flowing like silk with every movement. Her body was an hour-glass shape, with an average sized chest narrow waste and wider hips. But though she was a bit shorter than average, she was easily spotted in a crowd.

"I've always liked when you put flowers in my hair," Sakura admitted, looking up at her lady in waiting though the mirror.

Emi grinned at this, nodding her head as she began her work. Taking bits of hair from the front of her face, she began to braid it something like a head band. Using a few white flowers to hold it in place a little behind her ear. Leaving her bangs out of the braid, she tucked them loosely and fastened them strategically beneath the white flowers – which caused her bangs to frame her face softly. Leaving the rest of her hair to flow over her shoulders and down her back.

Nodding at her own work, Emi moved to the closet across from the bed. Pulling out a soft blue and white dress, hanging it behind the dressing screen along with the appropriate undergarments. "It's ready when you are, princess."

Sakura quietly thanked the women, slipping behind the screen to get dressed. Emi nodded, moving to make the princess's bed before taking a seat on the backless cushion. "What do you think your father wants to talk to you about?"

"If I'm being honest, I'm not sure." Sakura sighed, soon emerging from around the changing screen. The dress she wore came off her shoulders, starting a bit lower on her shoulders but kept a modest neckline. The dress was layered, the stop part a soft pastel blue, keeping tight around her biceps, there was a white strap that went around her arm just above her elbow – but continued tightly down to her wrists. The bodice of the first layer was tight and form fitting, hugging her chest and torso – just at the pinch of her waist was a white belt, which held clear gems to give the dress some character; flaring out after the belt, the dress split down the middle, showing off the floor-length white skirt underneath, while the upper part of the dress flowed down to the floor as well, framing the white skirt. "I hope it's all in good nature, and not something that will start an argument."

"I'm sure it won't," Emi smiled in a reassuring manor, pushing herself up to stand. Placing the white pumps down in front of Sakura, the women stood once more, "The last thing that his highness ever wants to do is it upset his only daughter."

Sakura laughed, shaking her head at the girl before stepping into her shoes. Making her closer to average height now. Smiling at Emi, the princess nodded her head before moving to her door, "Off we go then, Emi-chan."

"Mind you, don't dwell on the meeting the King has planned for you two, it's not till tonight." Emi pointed out, moving to get the door for the princess, carefully swinging it open, "We have other things to do, like a stroll in the garden and meeting a few townsfolk."

Sakura nodded her head at this, giving the women a thankful smile as she stepped through the door. Nodding her head to the maids and butlers when the stopped to greet her, she turned back to her lady in waiting, "I've always loved talking to the townsfolk."

"And they love meeting you, Sakura-sama." Emi grinned, easily walking with the princess.

By the time Sakura was done with all her daily tasks, she had almost forgotten about the meeting with the father. It wasn't until she was called out of her day dream by Emi, which reminded her. So here she was, watching the sun begin to tuck under the trees as it began to set. The meeting her father was having with the council members was running a bit late, and from the rather frustrated mumbles coming from inside the throne room she was worried the meeting wasn't going to end anytime soon.

Once again, Sakura was pulled back into her day dreaming. She wasn't sure how long she had been waiting for, she did get her patience from her father. But, before she could dwell on that fact, she was pulled out of her thought once again.

Looking back when she heard the door swing open, she blinked a few times at the male she had never seen before. His long, pin straight hair was as dark as night, reaching his lower back. The male looked like he had never seen the sun before – though she wasn't one to talk – but there was something about his skin that looked deathly pale. His golden eyes pierced hers with something that made her stomach twist uncomfortably, the purple accent around them reminded her of a snake. She had come to the conclusion that she did not trust this man.

"Princess, he's ready for you." The voice called, slightly muffled by that mask that covered their mouth, pulling her eyes to a much warmer looking male.

"Thank you, Kakashi-san.." Sakura smiled, looking over at her father's personal guard. The man held a kind eye, his other being covered by a black eye-patch. His hair was gray and gravity defying, spiking at bit on an ankle and to the side. He was dressed in the simple Royal Guard uniform. The dark blue tail coat with golden beadings and shoulder cuffs, with a simple tight dress shirt underneath that was tucked into his beige riding pants neatly. The black belt that he wore held his sword, along with black boots that started under the knee. She knew the male since she was a small child, she practically thought him as her uncle.

Kakashi took a gentle hold of her hand, pulling her into the throne room. Effectively cutting off the snake-looking male's vision of her. Practically slamming the door shut, he looked to the Princess in apology before dropping her hand and leading her towards her father.

The King, Kizashi Haruno, was a kind and gentle soul. Though, right now he didn't look it. The usual bright and springily male was leaned over in his throne. Rubbing his temple's with his one hand while the other rested in his lap. His light brown hair was a bit spikey, though his bangs dropped slightly in front of his face. His skin wasn't as pale as his daughter's, but he was still fair. Slowly blinking his emerald eyes open, he looked up at his daughter. Feeling the smile push on his tired face, he waved the girl forward, "Come here, my child.." he murmured.

Sakura smiled at her father, easily making her way up the few steps that lead to her father's throne. Gently moving to the side he was leaning towards, she took a gentle hold of her father's hand and kneeled down at his feet – something she always did when she got too big to sit on his lap. Her dress fell around her as she sat, her legs tucked underneath her. Looking up at her father, emerald clashed with emerald, "What's wrong, Oto-san?"

Kizashi sighed, dropping his hand to gently place it on his daughter's head, "I.. I must tell you something.." He started slowly, watching the smile falter on his daughter's face, "Come with me.."

At this, Kizashi stood. Helping his daughter up before leading her over to the balcony. Nodding at the guards who pushed the doors open for them in thanks, he led himself and his daughter onto the balcony, they always loved watching the sunset from the throne room balcony. Dropping her hand, he placed both his hands onto the railing before looking back at her, a frown pulling on his face, "I've been dreading on telling you this but, that man you saw before you came in here?"

"Who was he, Tou-san?" Sakura murmured, watching her father patiently.

"His name is Orochimaru, and he is a very.." He trailed off, trying to find the right wording, "Malicious man. Ever since you've come of age, he's been asking for your hand in marriage. Claiming to want to strengthen the ties between his Water Country and our Fire Country, but I do not believe this is the true reasoning." He began, watching his daughter's face continue to fall, "Recently, he has been threatening our country to get what he wants, and after discussing this with the elders.. We, we basically told him to go to hell." Kizashi explained, watching his daughter hold back the small giggle at his language.

Sakura shook her head, moving her gaze up to her father when he was finished, "But what of our country? I cannot allow this to escalate to war, I wouldn't be able to live with myself."

"I've already spoken to the counsel," Kizashi interrupted, placing his hands on her shoulders. Feeling his lips pull into a frown, she shook his head, "They agree with this plan, we can't let them get to you."

Sakura's eyebrows furrowed, "Where are you going with this then?"

"I've made arrangements with your uncle," Kizashi explained, watching his daughter's face stretch into confusion, "On your mother's side."

"I-I've never meant Oka-san's side, she always promised to arrange a meeting with them but, then she…" She trailed off, not wanting to speak of the death of her mother while giving birth to her brother.

"I know Saku-chan but, Kakashi has some ties. You'll be leaving once night falls tomorrow, I won't let them get to you."

"But I must protect my people, Tou-san, this isn't fair to them." Sakura pointed out, her eyes filling with worry as she watched her father. Taking a step back from him.

Kizashi shook his head, "The people love you, they want you to be happy and they'd wouldn't want to see their pride and joy be betrothed to such a man."

Before Sakura could protest, Kizashi stopped her by putting his hand up, narrowing his eyes slightly in warning, "My word is final, don't make it harder than what it already is."

Sakura let out a shaking breath, "Yes Tou-san.."

 **What do you think so far?**

 **R &R**

 **cookiemonsterxx3**


	3. Chapter Two

**I do not own Naruto**

 _Chapter Two_

By the time nightfall came Sakura was sitting on her bed, still fully dressed. Looking down at her hands as she carefully played with the white fabric of her dress, letting out a soft sigh she shook her head, looking over at Emi who was sitting beside her.

"I don't want the village to go to war," Sakura finally said, breaking the silence in the room. Carefully standing, she placed her hands on her narrow waist, "I just don't want to watch all these innocent people get caught in the middle."

Emi let out a sigh, looking up at the princess as she tilted her head, "Well, do you want to marry this Orochimaru fellow? Because, from the sounds of it – if your dad doesn't want you to be betrothed to him, you should listen to him."

"The last thing I want to do is marry that man," Sakura groaned, moving her hands to her cheeks as she frowned. Looking down at her lady in waiting she shook her head, "You should have seen him... he looked… devilish."

"There isn't much you can do, Sakura-chan…" Emi sighed, moving to place her hands on the princess's shoulders in a comforting manor, "You just have to go with the flow, besides going with your uncle without the notice of other's is a great way to keep you safe – and I'm coming with you, you're not facing this alone."

At this, Sakura smiled. Nodding her head she moved her hands down to fiddle with her skirt again. Letting out a sigh she moved her head the window, watching the lights flicker below. Feeling a frown pull up on her face, she looked back over to Emi – though, before she could say something, her door busted open.

"Sakura-sama," Kakashi breathed slamming the door shut behind him, a few cuts and blood stains decorating his once perfect uniform, "We must leave. Now."

Sakura's eyes widened when she saw the man, carefully and quickly moving towards the man, "Kakashi-san you're hurt!"

Kakashi shook his head, taking a firm hold of her hand before moving to pull her to the side of the bed. Pulling down one of the lights beside her bed like a leaver, she was surprised to find it opened a secret door way behind one of her book cases. "There's no time Sakura, we must go now." He insisted, looking back to Emi. Nodding his head for her to follow, he led the two women down the steps. Picking up a torch once the hidden door closed behind them.

"But Kakashi, what about Oto-san!" Sakura worried, watching the male intently as she stumbled to keep up with his long and hurried steps.

"He's not coming, we've escalated your meeting with your uncle earlier. The castle is under attack, we have to get you to safety." Kakashi explained, as soon as those words left his mouth, a rumble was heard as the stairs began to shake. A few drops of rubble falling onto the steps.

Sakura forced back her tears, not having been able to see her father one last time. Looking back at Emi when she took her other hand, she pushed back her tears more before looking forward. A shaky breath leaving her.

Once they reached the bottom of the steps, more shakes and rumbles came from the building. Kakashi handed Emi the torch as he forced the door at the bottom open by slamming it with his shoulder. The stairs lead to the stables near the back of the castle, seemingly untouched by the chaos happening at the front of the building. Already, there was another Royal Guard waiting for them, Ryu she heard Kakashi say his name was. Kakashi pure black horse in one hand and another pure brown horse in the other already fitted in their saddles and reins.

Kakashi easily mounted his horse before helping Sakura up and behind him. While Ryu did the same with Emi. Instantly wrapping her arms around his waist, Sakura let out a shaky breath as she looked to her home. A few tears slipping past her defenses as the two horses took off down a path towards the docks hidden behind the mountain side.

Racing down the narrow path, Sakura's grasp on Kakashi tightened. Her eyes moving up to the forest a few feet above them, feeling slightly uneased by the quietness of the forest around them, she looked back at Kakashi. Moving over to the side to speak to him, just as an arrow whizzed by. Flying right past the two. Kakashi cursed at this, his eyes snapping back to warn the other two of the oncoming attack, though he was cut off by a blood curdling scream coming from Emi. The arrow that missed them, had already hit Ryu though the chest. Causing him to drop off the horse, hitting the ground before rolling into the water below.

Emi scrambled, trying her best to keep control of the horse. Grabbing onto the reins, the women forced the horse to focus once more. Her eyes going up to Sakura in a look meant to be reassuring for the princess. But it was cut short, her eyes soon widened as an arrow pierced through her heart. Sakura watched in horror as her best friend's life slowly faded before her eyes, feeling her tears weld up in her eyes. "EMI!" The princess screamed, her hand instantly darting out to the girl. Her tears finally escaping her as she clung back to Kakashi when he called to her.

Feeling her stomach twist and turn uncomfortably, made her want to be sick. Her tears and sadness caught in her throat as she sunk against the males back. Barely registering the sudden increase in the horse's pace when Kakashi smacked the reins.

Kakashi cursed when the Oto Soldiers had caught up to them, chasing them down like a game of cat and mouse. Moving his gaze behind him for a moment, he narrowed his eyes. Smacking the reins and gently kicking the horse's sides to get him to run faster. He could feel the trembling of the princess clinging to his back. He could feel the tears slowly soaking his back. But he couldn't let it distract him.

Looking back forward, he could see the private docks set up for the royal family. Waiting at the docks sat a large ship. The ship was bigger than most, sitting large and proudly at the docks. The wood of the ship was a dark chestnut brown, with dark red stripping around the railings and around where the cannons sat. The ship was taller than most, instead of having one row of cannons, they had two, stacking above each other in a diagonal pattern instead of one on top of the other. The masts and bow were the same chestnut brown as the rest of the boot, though the sails were a deep red colour which reminded him of brandywine. But, this wasn't any ship. It was a pirate ship, the one home to the Akatsuki. It was an unmistakeable ship, the one that haunted many people's nightmare. Children and Adults, alike.

Hearing the sudden income of more horses, Kakashi's head snapped behind him. A sigh of relief almost left him when he had noticed it was Konoha soldiers. Looking back forward he narrowed his eyes, speeding up his horse once more as they got closer and closer to the docks. Refusing to turn when he heard a clashing of middle, he led his horse closer to the edge of the path.

"Hold on!" He called, and once he felt the small arms tighten around him. His horse leapt into the air. Feeling the arms tighten even more before they landed on the docks, though his horse slid a bit before catching itself. Once the horse came to a halt at the ship, where the plank was lowered. He quickly got off, helping Sakura down. Undressing the horse, he threw the saddle and reins into the water before telling the horse to go.

Seeming to understand the horse took off, leaving Kakashi and Sakura. Taking a hold of her wrist, he pulled her up the plank and onto the large ship as Sakura let her self be hurried onto the ship. Her mind was elsewhere, her wide and pained green eyes stared at her feet. Once they had stopped moving, Sakura began to feel herself shake more and more. Curling her full, red lips into her mouth to keep her from crying out. The voices shouting frantically around her, were nothing but a small murmur in the background. Slowly bringing her trembling hands into her line of sight, she closed her eyes tightly. Ignoring the shifting of the boat as they moved away from the port, ignoring the rush of people around her, and soon after ignoring the two shots of cannon fire that destroyed the dock.

Things had finally fallen silent.

Moving her hands over her mouth as her eyes open widely, she felt her legs give out from underneath her. Falling to her knees with a small thud, her hands moved to cover her face as a small, choked cry left her. Shutting her eyes quickly as her tears began to burn. Hunching over the girl's cries began to slowly – but surely, fill the silent night. Her chest tightened as her sobs began harder, the nagging in the back in the back of her head from her tutors repeating over and over. _Princesses don't show sadness. Princesses don't show tears. Princesses don't cry. Princesses don't cry._

Kakashi watched the girl he had known since birth slowly break down, and he couldn't do anything. He knew that she needed to grieve, he knew that she needed to let it out instead of bottling it all up like she was raised to do. Though, her father always let her speak her mind around him and Kakashi, he had always disagreed with bottling up emotions. It destroyed people. Carefully moving to face her, he was about to kneel before her to comfort her but, the sound of footsteps and a clicking of a cane stopped him.

"My.." The male began, his voice was soft but held a tiny rasp at the end of certain words. Carefully and slowly kneeling down before Sakura, he placed his hand on top of her head, "You look so much like your mother."

Sakura paused at this, slowly letting her hands drop of her face, soon looking up. Emerald met lilac. The male before her held almost the same complexion she had, but thanks to her father – she held a warmer paleness instead of the cool tone the man before her carried. She found it odd, a man at sea holding such a pale complexion. His hair was red, falling over his one eye as the pin straight hair framed his other eye and the rest of his face. There were small bags under his lilac eyes. "Are you..?"

Smiling only a fraction, the male nodded his head. Dropping his hand from the top of his head he carefully picked his cane up from the ground. Slowly standing, he held his hand out to her once more, "Your uncle, yes." He said simply, helping her up once she took his hand, "My name is Nagato."

Wordlessly staring at the male, the pink haired women slowly blinked. Carefully bringing her hands to wipe away her tears with her sleeves, she let out a stressed sigh, "A-ah, I'm sorry… you have to see me this way…"

Nagato shook his head, moving his hand to pull her hands away from her eyes, "If you rub them, you irritate them and it hurts your eyes.." The male stated gently, giving her a shrug, "Your mother use to do the same thing when she was younger."

Feeling her eyebrows furrow as she listened to the man speak, she was speechless. Seeming to notice her lack of words, the red headed male let out a chuckle. Carefully moving his hands away from hers, he took his cane off his hip to lean on, "Please, princess, you don't have to keep your emotions to yourself, not on this ship at least. You've had a traumatic evening. It's only natural that you feel like giving into your emotions."

At his words, Sakura felt her gaze lowering elsewhere. Despite his comforting words, she still felt as though she shouldn't let everyone see her cry. Again.

Kakashi watch the princess struggle to let go of her emotions, letting out a small sigh, the male carefully approached the girl. Looking towards Nagato, he gave him a sheepish smile, "Perhaps we should escort her to her quarters, captain."

Nagato was silent for a moment, though he nodded his head. Waving down one of the female pirates to escort her, "Hinata, if you'd please.."

At the sound of her name, Hinata perked up. Her pale eyes watching the warn out princess for a moment. Her long dark blue hair was poker straight, her bangs framing her doll like features. She looked too innocent to be a pirate. She wore a simple white blouse with a light purple corset that accentuated her large chest and narrow waist. The gray jacket she wore over top kept her more modest. Completing the look with a soft pair of dark blue pants, the fabric started baggy before tightening as it got closer to her ankle. Her black ankle boots, held a heel to them but, didn't look to hinder her movement.

Giving a small nod, the women carefully approached. Looking towards the princess, she gave her a tiny smile, gesturing to the steps that were located in the middle of the main deck, the steps themselves having a railing wrap around them so no one fell. "This way princess.." the women smiled softly, carefully moving to lead her towards the stairs.

Sakura hesitated for a moment, soon following after the girl almost robotically. She barely noticed the rain that slowly began to fall from the sky, she loved the rain. Following the girl down the spiral stair case that lead to the first row of cannons, followed by the second, and then finally the living quarters.

There were three doors, one to the left, one to the right, and one at the end of the hallway. Though there was another set of steps leading even further below deck.

"The door on the left is where the women sleep, and the door to the right is where the men sleep." Hinata quietly pointed out, carefully moving down the hall to stop at the last door, carefully opening the door for the princess, she smiled a bit more, "This is where you'll be staying."

Sakura carefully listened, finally looking up when she brought up where she would be staying. Blinking a few times, the young women looked around the room. Stepping inside, her eyebrows furrowed slightly.

The room was large, the windows lining the back wall showed the view at the back of the ship. From her little knowledge of ships, she knew this was just below the captain's quarters that were on the main deck. The large queen sized bed was located right in front of the windows, the bed itself looked to be attached to the floorboards itself. Accompanied by two beside tables as well as a large wardrobe pressed against the left wall. A dressing table with a large mirror on the right.

Looking back at Hinata, Sakura gave her a small smile which, didn't reach her eyes. "Thank you.." She murmured, looking around once more before moving to look back at the girl.

"If you need anything, Princess, do not hesitate to ask." Hinata smiled, once Sakura nodded her head in thanks, the women easily moved to shut the door behind her once she left. Before moving above deck.

 **It's a bit slow right now I know**

 **But, I got to get the ball rolling y'know**

 **R &R**

 **cookiemonsterxx3**


End file.
